


A Favor for A Friend

by DarnItTumbleweed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, Best Friends, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: Y/N and Reid have been friends for as long as they can remember so there's no one Reid trusts more to come to with his problem. To be completely frank is problem is that he is a twenty one year old virgin. Reid has to admit that girls aren't exactly lining up to date him. He asks Y/N to help him out, he can't think of anyone he trusts more to have his first time with. It wouldn't change anything between them, he swears. They'll still be friends. Friends don't do this though.Set pre-show.another smut prompt from my tumblr
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 239





	A Favor for A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Smut prompt 82, 66, and 63 written for my tumblr. 
> 
> “Friends Don’t Do this Shit!”
> 
> “I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you moan…it was like a fucking melody.”
> 
> “Wow, I didn’t realize you were that…flexible.

Y/N stared into the bathroom mirror running her fingers through her hair for the millionth time. She frowned as her curls failed to be tamed springing right back up no matter how many times she tried to flatten them.

Her roommate had tried to encourage her to invest in a hair straightener, but Y/N had already done that song and dance. She’d straighten her wild curls only to have them pop right back up by the nights end.

Her hair was unmanageable, and she was just going to have to learn to live with it. 

She was broken out of obsessing over her hair as a hesitant knock sounded at the bathroom door. His voice sounded out on the other side of the door; the anxiety he felt clear as day as he spoke. “Are..are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Spence…I’ll be out in a second.” She blurted out hoping she sounded more confident than she actually felt.

This wasn’t a big deal she tried to reassure herself, but a voice in the back of her brain was fast to correct her. Of course this was a big deal, how could she even try to pretend that this wasn’t a massive deal?

When Spencer Reid had first approached her with this she’d been dumbfounded. She’d not been expecting this, not from him.

He had a problem, one only he trusted her to help him with.

At twenty one years old Spencer Reid was still a virgin, and there was only one person on this planet he trusted to help him amend this issue.

It was embarrassing he’d exclaimed. He was certain most guys his age had already lost it by now. It was as though his virginity was a beast clawing around inside of him begging to be released. At one point in his life he’d hoped he’d fall in love and have his first time with a girlfriend, but as time had gone on it had become pretty clear to him that no girl wanted to date him. He was eternally single. He’d never even been kissed or had a date. It was pathetic. He needed do something. He’d debated all the ways he could lose his virginity. He’d seriously considered a one night stand but anytime he thought about it his brain taunted him with the latest statistics surrounding STDs in the Virginia area.

He had to do something and he was running out of options.

He wanted to bite the bullet and lose his virginity. There was only one solution to his problem; Y/N.

Y/N had stared at him trying hard not to let her jaw drop as she spoke. “You…you want me to? Uh I mean..you want me to sleep with you?”

Reid had rolled his eyes turning to the Joy Division poster tacked up on Y/N’s bedroom wall; Love Will Tear Us Apart emblazoned along the black and white design. Y/N had always had a flair for the dramatic.

She expressed that flair for dramatic with her appearance. Her nails were painted black and her eyes were painted with black liquid eyeliner a perfect cat-eye. She’d gotten her nostril pierced the year before dragging Reid along with her he feeling squeamish as he watched the needle pierce her skin blood streaming from the wound.

Y/N had always been more willing to take a risk than Spencer Reid ever would. She was the brave one, the one willing to step outside her comfort zone and experiment. That was why he needed her to do this for him.

Reid couldn’t meet her eyes as he spoke. “You’re the only one I trust…and ya know…girls aren’t exactly lining up to have sex with a guy who can recite War and Peace word for word by memory. I just…I want to, cross this bridge so to speak. So I can just move on with my life without this hanging over me. I know it’s a lot to ask and I don’t want to make you feel used…I just, I don’t know who else to ask. I know you’ve ya know…”

“You know I’ve lost mine.” Y/N replied her stomach in knots. He wanted her to take his virginity?

Reid shifted back in place his heart pounding in his chest. He dared to connect his eyes with her his stomach still in tight furled little knots. “It won’t change anything between us…You’re still going to be my best friend. I mean I know…I know it’s a lot to ask, but I don’t trust anyone like I trust you.”

Y/N let out a heavy sigh her heart melting at this statement. She nodded her head her own stomach beginning to knot up. “I don’t trust anyone the way I trust you either Spencer…Okay, yeah. I’ll do it. You’re right, it won’t change things between us.”

That was how it had been decided, Y/N would take Spencer Reid’s virginity that weekend. She’d have her apartment all to herself her roommate working a night shift on the weekend. That would give Spencer and her both ample time to get down to business.

It was a huge responsibility, doing this for him, being trusted to do this for him. This was all Y/N could think as she continued to study her reflection in the mirror.

She’d never imagined their friendship would lead to this.

Y/N had been Reid’s best friend since they were kids. She had often been his only friend on this planet.

His home-life was such a mess after all. Y/N had been the one source of stability in his life for so long.

They’d met when Reid had begun tutoring Y/N’s older brother in math. They’d been kids then, Reid nine and Y/N eight. His high IQ had made him perfectly capable of being the one to help her fourteen year old brother bring his C up to an A in math. They’d been neighbors after all. So he wouldn’t have to travel far and he could use the extra money.

Though her brother had been embarrassed about the entire situation, Reid had spent enough time in Y/N’s household for a friendship to develop.

Reid could still remember how he’d met her for the first time. She’d peered into the kitchen curious about the young boy tutoring her big brother. He’d noticed her curls first; a head full of blonde curls wild as can be despite her mother’s best attempts to tame them with a pink ribbon.

She’d given him a shy wave and he’d returned it. After Reid finished tutoring her brother for the day Y/N had asked him to play Monopoly. It was one of the rare times someone had asked Spencer Reid to play.

They’d never looked back after that day. She’d been his everything in many ways; his confidant when his mom was in the midst of a deep episode her schizophrenia making her unstable most of the time. The person he turned to when one of the kids at the high school he was attending decided that they didn’t like the prodigy and let him know it with a fist or a kick.

When things got too hectic at home Reid went to Y/N’s house where he could play board games and just be a kid for a little while, not the gifted child genius, not the caretaker to his mom, not the weirdo that got beat up by high school kids. He could just be Spencer Reid a kid who liked to drink grape soda and eat cheese pizza while he hung out and played Monopoly and Clue in his best friend’s basement.

They’d maintained their friendship as Reid had left at fourteen to attend college, his genius IQ allowing him to succeed far beyond his peers.

When he’d come back from school their friendship had continued as Reid continued to take classes online. When he was recruited to join the FBI, Y/N had been the first one he’d told.

When he’d had to make the harrowing decision to have his mentally ill mother committed to a sanitarium at eighteen years old, Y/N had been there to hold him while he cried on her shoulder.

When he’d left for the FBI academy in Quantico, Y/N had surprised him showing him an acceptance letter to a university near by. She’d gotten into the drama program. She wasn’t going to let him go to Virginia all by himself.

She’d gotten an apartment off campus and Reid had found himself spending time there more often than not.

He was in the FBI academy learning everything he could to save the world someday. Y/N was studying drama at her university, starring in plays and working part time at a diner when she wasn’t swamped with schoolwork.

Reid was always in the front row at her plays, always there with flowers for her; pink tulips her favorite. Her friends teased her of course, but she’d always ignored it. They didn’t understand Reid and she, they didn’t understand their relationship.

They’d hung out a lot despite their different paths in life. Their board game nights had continued despite their differing schedules. They still tried hard to make time for one another.

Y/N took another deep breath as she gave herself a final once over in the mirror. It was now or never.

She opened the bathroom door not shocked to see Reid standing there shifting his weight back and forth his hands clasped together. It was obvious he’d been wringing his hands together to alleviate his anxiety as he waited for her.

He’d already ditched his pants and his plaid button down shirt. He stood in front of her barefoot in a pair of blue boxers and a white undershirt. He felt so exposed, he had no idea how he was going to feel in a moment when he was nude.

Y/N gave him a small smile hoping he couldn’t see just how terrified she was. She’d only done this a couple of times and she’d never really been the dominate one when it came to sex.

He trusted her, she reminded herself. He trusted her and she was going to do her best to make this pleasurable for him.

She took his hand in hers the action making him jump ever so slightly it obvious he was a bundle of anxious nerves.

She spoke hoping she sounded confident. “Let’s go to the bedroom, yeah?”

“Okay.” Reid replied allowing her to lead the way though he knew the way to her bedroom.

He’d spent many evenings there helping Y/N study for some basic core course she complained through. She’d groan as he forced her to continue studying. “I’m going to be an actress Spence, I don’t think there’s going to be a point in my theater career where they ask me if I know anything about college algebra or how to write a decent essay.”

He’d always shush her complaining and coax her back to her homework.

Y/N had taken care to light a couple of candles in the room giving it a soft glow. Even if this was just a means to end between two friends she didn’t see why she should at least try to set some kind of mood.

She stopped in front of the bed turning to face Reid her voice soft having to say it. “You’re sure about this?”

Reid nodded his head staring back down at her his heart beating so fast he was almost sure it’d pop out his chest and take off beating down the hall. “I’m sure. I trust you.”

Y/N took action leaning up her lips sliding across his experimentally. Reid stood there a bit lost as what to do Y/N being the one who dominated the kisses. He kept his lips still unsure of what exactly he should be doing. He felt panic begin to swirl up in him. Oh god, this was a disaster, he was a disaster.

She pulled back raising an eyebrow as she spoke trying to calm him. “I’m not going to do all the work here Spence, just..ya know turn off your brain and go with what feels right. It’s okay, I’m not going to judge you if you do something I don’t like.”

Reid nodded his head taking a deep breath trying to calm his frantic heart as he took action leaning in pressing his lips to hers trying his best to mimic what he’d seen in films.

He placed his hands hesitantly at her sides the silk of her kimono feeling nice against his palms. It was a gift he’d given her, he realized; the kimono. He’d found it at a thrift shop and he’d known she’d love it. It was a red long kimono with flowing butterfly sleeves. It had a certain dramatic old Hollywood flair to it. It looked like something an old Hollywood starlet would lounge around her mansion in. He knew Y/N would appreciate the aesthetic.

Y/N kissed him back her being the one to push the kiss a bit further allowing her tongue to will his mouth open her tongue sliding along his. She felt a sense of pride wash over her as she heard Reid let out a soft moan.

When the need for air became too much to ignore she pulled back her voice soft. “Let’s lie down.”

Reid nodded his head moving to lie back on her small queen sized bed it the bed springs squeaking with his movement. He pulled back her comforter settling down against the black sheets his heart slamming in his chest so hard it almost hurt.

Y/N took a deep breath reaching for the tie to her kimono unfastening it allowing the robe to fall to the floor.

Reid couldn’t stop the moan from leaving his lips as he took her in. She’d donned a matching black bra and thong. It wasn’t anything too fancy, simple cotton pieces, but Reid couldn’t help but to think it was the most alluring thing he’d ever seen in his life.

Y/N took another deep breath her cheeks flushing ever so slightly under Reid’s gaze. Most of the time guys didn’t look at her this way. Her boyfriends had mostly been a lights off hit it and fall asleep type. They made crude comments about her breasts and her ass that they thought were compliments even though she disagreed. They didn’t stare at her like she was a work of art.

She shoved back any romantic notions swirling around in her brain. This was Spencer, her best friend who was only doing this to lose his virginity. This was just her doing a favor for him, there was nothing deeper to this.

She laid down beside him her lips finding his again she placing a hand over his own. She placed his hand against her side pulling away enough to speak. “Just don’t think, feel.”

Reid nodded his head his lips pressing back to hers his hand sliding along her side stroking her skin. He let out a soft moan the feel of her skin so nice; silky and smooth and warm.

They kissed for a long while Y/N being the one to finally pull back and speak their lips both swollen their breathing heavy. “Do you want to take my bra off? And your undershirt too?”

Reid nodded his head reaching down with shaking hands pulling his shirt over his head tossing the undershirt across the room. He felt his cheeks burn bright knowing his body wasn’t impressive, he was scrawny and pale, nothing to stare twice at.

He swallowed the lump his throat not wanting to give Y/N the chance to see his bare torso for too long, his lips locking over hers as he slid his hand along her back his fingers toying with her bra clasp.

He frowned allowing his other hand to join his hand as he pulled at her bra clasp the stubborn metal not budging.

He let out a frustrated groan Y/N finally taking sympathy on him reaching around behind her unclasping the bra with little effort.

Reid let out a huff his voice low. “Finally, I was about to go grab the scissors and cut it off.”

“If you did that you’d be taking your butt down to K-Mart and buying me a new bra.” Y/N remarked a small chuckle leaving her lips Reid joining her the nervous energy evident in their laughter.

Y/N pulled her bra away tossing it across the room Reid’s eyes starring down at her exposed breasts his jaw dropping ever so slightly.

Y/N chuckled shaking her head noticing the look on his face. “You act like you’ve never seen boobs before. I’m pretty sure you’ve looked at a porno mag before Spence.”

She bit her tongue wanting to blurt out the fact that she was very sure she’d almost walked in on him jacking off to one of those magazines before. She’d never admit it of course, but there had been at least one occurrence quite recently where she’d shown up at his apartment uninvited using the spare key he’d given her. She had walked up to his closed bedroom door and almost knocking when she’d heard his moan. Needless to say she’d hightailed it out of there trying to ignore the heat that spread through her at the sound of his moan.

Reid licked his lips his cheeks growing pink his eyes unable to leave her breasts. “I have…I mean…I mean ya know…I’ve seen breasts in those kinds of magazines…but that’s different…I’ve just never, uh I’ve never really seen ones in person.”

Y/N shook her head trying not to chuckle at his reaction, the man had an IQ of 187 but it plummeted down to sixty when he saw a pair of tits, typical boy.

“You can touch them, ya know. They don’t bite.”

Reid felt his cheeks flush even darker almost sure his face would be permanently red by the time the night was over.

He reached out hesitantly taking her breasts in both hands. He moaned at the feel of them, much like the rest of her, her breasts were soft. They were perfect, full and warm. They fit in his palms perfectly.

He moved his hands entranced by the way her breasts bounced. Y/N resisted the urge to roll her eyes at this; yep, typical boy.

Reid took her by surprise as he leaned in his lips wrapping around her nipple suckling the bud to full attention.

Y/N was shocked by the moan that left her lips as he scrapped his teeth against the hardened bud. Reid pulled back staring up at her his eyes darkened with a lust she’d never imagined she’d see.

He spoke his voice low his eyes locked on hers as he spoke. “I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you moan…it was like a fucking melody.”

Y/N felt her own cheeks flush at this statement. She’d never had her moans referred to as musical before by any of her past lovers.

She pushed the thought from her brain, Spencer Reid wasn’t her lover. This was a one time thing. She was just doing this as a favor for a friend.

She didn’t have time to focus too hard on convincing herself of this as Reid lowered his mouth to her other breast giving it the same treatment his lips and tongue working the bud of her nipple suckling and nibbling the moans that left her encouraging him.

She placed a hand against his back stroking his skin his thin form more appealing than he liked to believe. She knew about his insecurities of course. She’d noticed he never went into a swimming pool without a t-shirt on. She’d wanted to find the words to tell him that he was perfect the way he was, but she’d always held it in. They were just friends. Friends didn’t comment on each others bodies in that way.

Reid continued to focus on her breasts his hips rocking ever so slightly against her, Y/N letting out a moan at the feel of him poking her through his boxers. He was clearly ready to go.

She pulled back from him he staring up at her his breathing heavy his eyes still so dark with lust. Y/N gave his lips a chaste kiss as she took his hands in hers sliding them down to her hips her voice soft. “Take these off.”

Reid felt his cheeks flush his fingers sliding underneath the hem of her panties his voice just as soft as hers. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, I trust you.” Y/N reassured him giving him a soft kiss as encouragement Reid making her proud as he kissed back with a bit more confidence than he’d shown earlier in the evening.

Reid pulled his lips from hers an anxious little sigh leaving him his hand shaking as he pulled her panties down her legs dropping them to the side of the bed.

He stared down at her wet center almost sure he could cum in his boxers right here right now. She took his hand in hers pressing it against her center her voice still so encouraging and reassuring. “Touch me Spence, explore. You should make sure I’m good and wet before you enter me or it’s not going to be fun for anyone.”

Reid nodded his head frantically his fingers tracing her slit his voice holding a hint of worry. “You’ll tell me if I hurt you right?”

Y/N tried not to smile at the innocent question. It didn’t surprise her, her sweet Spencer, so worried about harming her. “Of course, and I’ll let you know if I don’t like something. Just do what feels right.”

Reid sighed wanting to point out that he wasn’t sure what felt right given he’d never been in this situation before.

He tried to think back to one of the books he’d read that described how to best do something like this. He’d tried to his research this week wanting to be ready for this weekend. He’d guiltily read a book at the library near his apartment; The Joy of Sex. He’d sat off back in a far hidden corner of the library fearing that someone would see him and think he was some kind of pervert. He’d felt himself blushing his pants growing a little tight as he’d stared down at the book. He hadn’t been expecting there to be pictures. Sure they were illustrated, but they were still pretty graphic.

He slid his fingers along her slowly teasingly unsure of what she’d like. He hesitantly slid one finger into her groaning at the feel of her soft soaked walls so tight against his digit.

She whimpered at the action his long fingers reaching so much farther than her hands could manage the few times she’d decided to touch herself.

Reid shot her a panicked look misinterpreting her whimper as a sign he’d screwed up, but she managed to soothe him her voice light and airy. “That was a good whimper, I promise.”

Reid couldn’t stop the slow smile from crossing his lips as he began to thrust his finger mesmerized by the sight of it sliding in and out of her tight center her wetness shimmering against his finger.

He added another finger continuing the action. Y/N spoke a soft sigh leaving her giving him a little guidance. “Rub my clit with your thumb.”

She paused clarifying the knowing her past boyfriends couldn’t find her clit with a flashlight and a map. She should expect Reid to do the same especially given his lack of experience. “My clit shouldn’t be too hard to find. Just up slide your fingers up and…”

She didn’t have time to continue as Reid took her by shock his thumb finding her swollen clit he rubbing it gently.

He spoke surprising her by the confidence in his voice a small proud smile crossing his lips as he worked a moan from her. “I know where the clitoris is…I looked at a diagram.”

Y/N gasped her legs falling wider allowing him more room to work. Of course he’d looked at a diagram, this was Spencer Reid. He’d studied for this.

He continued to thrust his fingers rubbing circular patterns against her clit with his thumb. He stared down at his fingers still so fascinated by how they looked sliding in and out of her so wet.

He was overtaken with curiosity having to know how she tasted.

He took her completely by shock as he moved down her body his fingers puling from her his tongue replacing the digits.

She spoke the moan sliding from her. “Fuck, Spencer. Oh, my god.”

Reid smirked against her his tongue lapping at her his thumb continuing to work her clit the action working sweet moans from Y/N’s lips.

He smirked even more an idea entering his mind, He moved his tongue up to her clit his fingers returning to her center thrusting into her. He locked his lips over her clit remembering what he’d read in that book, suckle lightly, not too much, girls could sometimes find too much sensation against the clitoris to be overwhelming and bordering on uncomfortable.

He traced her clit with his tongue his fingers curling within her the moans sliding from her lips showing him he was on the right track.

He stared up at her not helping but to think she looked like a goddess, her head thrown back soft moans sliding from her, her skin flushing as she neared her orgasm, her breasts heaving her nipples hard. She was so stunning.

He locked his lips over her clit humming the action causing her to curse her hips rocking against his fingers as she chased her orgasm. “Fuck, fuck, Spencer. Oh my god. I’m close.”

He continued to suckle at her clit his fingers working faster groaning at the damp tightness around his digits as her orgasm neared closer and closer.

She was shocked as it hit her, she’d never managed to cum this hard with a guy before. She couldn’t stop the moans from sliding from her as she reached her end. Her center fluttered around his fingers soaking them Reid moaning against her clit at the feel of it, his cock throbbing envious of his fingers.

He pulled back from her pride soaring through him as he continued to work her as she rode out her orgasm.

He reluctantly pulled his fingers from her as she began to pull away from him the pleasure becoming overstimulating now that she’d cum.

Reid was tempted to bring his fingers up to suck the release from them, but he didn’t have the opportunity as Y/N spoke motioning her hands. “Come here.”

He moved back up her body her lips pressing to his moaning at the taste of herself against his tongue. He rocked against her his cock already leaking pre cum leaving a wet spot on the front of his boxers.

Y/N placed her hands at the waistband of his boxers pulling back from him her voice needier than she’d expected. “Are you ready?”

Reid nodded his head eagerly his voice just as needy. “I put the condoms on your nightstand.

Y/N pushed his boxers down sliding them down his slim hips Reid helping her pull them off completely kicking them down off somewhere towards the foot of the bed.

He moaned his eyes crossing as Y/N trailed her hand down his body wrapping a hand around his cock giving it a light stroke.

He shook his head pulling away his voice frantic. “Stop.”

Y/N frowned fearing she’d crossed a line somehow or he’d changed his mind. She was relieved as Reid spoke his breathing heavy. “I’m gonna cum if you keep that up.”

She chuckled reaching over to the plastic shopping back Reid had set out on her nightstand at the beginning of the night.

She couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she stared down into the bag spotting the variety of condoms all different brands types and sizes. “Did you buy out the entire pharmacy Spence?”

Reid spoke his cheeks flushing. “I wasn’t sure what to buy..I couldn’t even decide what size I am.”

Y/N peered down at him a soft moan leaving her at the sight of him. This has been unexpected. She spoke making Reid gasp. “We’re definitely going to need to use a large.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her pull a box from the bag opening it as she spoke. “Do you need me to put it on?”

“I think I can do it…I mean, I watched it happen in sex ed in high school once…which was awkward considering I was a twelve year old prodigy in a public high school” Reid replied Y/N trying not to chuckle tempted to point out that she’d known him when he was twelve so she was perfectly aware of this fact.

“It’s a bit different than sliding a condom on a banana Spence, but I’ll let you try.” Y/N replied pressing a playful kiss to his nose causing Reid to let out a low chuckle.

Reid took the foil packet from her ripping it open and pulling the latex condom from the package. His hands shook as he brought it down to his cock his cheeks flushing as he struggled to slide it on.

He shot Y/N a pathetic look his voice low. “Okay, yeah way different than a banana.”

Y/N opened another condom sure that the one Reid was holding might have a rip in it now. She spoke gently not wanting to humiliate him. “Just watch, you just pinch the tip and roll down.”

Reid hissed as she rolled the condom down over his cock his hips thrusting as though they had a mind of their own as she slid the condom down to the base of him.

She spoke wanting to double check as she pulled her hand from him taking the condom Reid had failed to put on from him. “You ready?”

“Yeah, Yeah I think I am.” He replied hesitantly moving over her as she rolled over onto her back.

She spread her legs wide Reid letting out a low moan staring down at her the words falling from him. “Wow, I didn’t realize you were that…flexible.”

Y/N chuckled at this trying to make a joke. “I’m taking a yoga as an elective.”

Reid nodded his head his voice low. “Make sure and tell your instructor thanks for me.”

She managed to chuckle her lips pressing to his as she spoke. “Just go slow, take your time.”

He nodded his head taking himself in hand sliding his cock against her entrance. He took a deep breath staring into her eyes as he lowered himself thrusting forward.

Reid let out a shaky moan as her tight center took him he sliding in slowly just like she’d instructed.

His entire body was shaking by the time he thrusted to the hilt. Y/N ran her hands along his back soothing him his breathes heavy his eyes shutting as he tried to will himself not not cum before he even got one thrust in.

She spoke her voice soft caring. “You doing okay there Spence?”

“yeah, yeah, great…amazing. I’m..oh fuck.” He groaned her center contracting a bit as he shifted her hips.

She spoke her voice apologetic. “Sorry, sorry, I just needed to readjust, we’ll stay still as long as you need it.”

Reid nodded his head concentrating on his breathing praying to anyone who might be listening, even if he wasn’t sure he believed in a higher power, that he would at least manage to get a few pumps in before this was all over.

They laid there like that for longer than it seemed Reid trying to gather his nerve Y/N so patient with him running soothing circles along his back reassuring him silently.

Reid finally willed himself to thrust lightly a cry leaving him overcome with how just the smallest moment could feel so perfect.

He’d never felt anything like it before. He’d touched himself sure, guiltily masturbating, but his lotion slicked hand was nothing compared to this.

He dared to open his eyes staring down at her, this goddess who was letting him experience this with her. His heart was overtaken with emotion for her as he began to thrust a little more enthusiastically. He pulled back before slamming back into her the action working moans from both of them.

Y/N rocked her hips against him encouraging him as he continued to thrust. Reid moaned pressing his lips to her neck biting and sucking as he rocked against her.

This was what heaven must be like a far off voice in the back of his head exclaimed. She was so tight and hot, and he already knew she was so wet from earlier experience.

Y/N found herself feeling just as amazed. He was big, bigger than most guys she’d been with. He wasn’t so big that it hurt but there was certainly enough girth and length there to stretch her center and reach her in the best ways possible.

She gasped Reid working his hips faster his voice sounding wrecked. “I won’t last long…I…I fuck, baby. I don’t think…I don’t..I’m.”

She spoke once again reassuring him her hand continuing to rub his back. “I know Spence, it’s okay. I know. Cum Spencer, come on, let go for me. Cum for me.”

Reid gasped too overcome with how incredible this felt to be too ashamed as he felt his balls drawing against his body his thrusts growing more frantic his cock throbbing singling that all good things must come to an end.

He made a few sloppy harsh thrusts his cock throbbing as he came hard for the first time ever buried in someone’s body. He continued to thrust his moans muffled against her neck as he spilled his release into the condom.

He collapsed against her shaking as he recovered from his end. He kept his face buried against her neck shame flooding him as he came down from his high.

He’d cum so fast.

He spoke his voice muffled against her. “I’m so sorry.”

Y/N frowned puzzled at this comment. She placed a hand against his cheek forcing him to look up at her. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I came and you didn’t,” Reid explained a frown crossing his features, how could she not be so disappointed right now.

Y/N tilted her head to the side trying to hide her smile. “Uh, Spence, did you forget about how I came with your face buried against my pussy just a few moments ago?”

“Yeah, but that was…you didn’t cum with me inside of you.” Reid explained his cheeks flushed from more than his post coital haze.

Y/N shook her head her voice reassuring. “No offense Spence, but it’s pretty normal for a guy to cum that fast his first time…I mean, you should feel proud…you lasted longer than I expected.”

Reid groaned burying his face against her neck his member beginning to soften in her as he spoke. “Thanks, I think.”

She chuckled pressing a reassuring kiss to his cheek. “It’s not a big deal. I mean you got me off once tonight. I enjoyed that.”

Reid felt a little swirl of confidence in him at this statement. She had a point, He did managed to get her to cum once tonight, just not in the way he would have preferred.

Y/N spoke her voice soft a little uncertain of what to do now. “So, uh…was it everything you expected? I mean the whole…I mean, you aren’t a virgin anymore.”

Reid smiled nodding his head his cheeks flushing further. “It was amazing.”

He pulled from her his breathing still heavy as he pulled the condom from his spent cock tying it and tossing it in the wastebasket.

Y/N remained lying still her brain spinning. What now, what happened now? He’d gotten what he’d asked for?

He had told her he didn’t want her to feel used. She didn’t feel used, well she didn’t think she did. To be honest she wasn’t sure how she felt.

Her brain was a mess of confusing thoughts. Reid was her friend. She adored him. He’d been there for her when she’d needed him the most. He was always there for her. He watched her plays. He let her cry on him when some jerk guy broke her heart. He would do magic tricks for her when she felt down. He was always there to help her study or to just make her feel less lonely. He always had been there when she needed him.

She loved him, she’d always said she loved him, but she’d always meant it as a friend.

If he was just a friend though then why’d it feel like this. Why’d she want to lie in his arms and never move again? Why’d she want him to kiss her and hold her and stroke her hair? Why’d she want him to never leave her bed again?

She spoke unable to stop herself from voicing her thoughts “What happens now?”

Reid felt his cheeks flush trying to push back the frantic thoughts running through his head as well. Why did he want to stay in her bed a little longer? Why did he want to hold her and kiss her? “We’re still friends.”

“Of course.” Y/N spat out not helping but to sound a little bitter.

She pushed it back, she was acting crazy. They were just friends. She’d just been helping her friend out. This wasn’t love.

She had told herself this wouldn’t happen. She’d thought that this wouldn’t happen. How could she have been so foolish? You couldn’t sleep with someone who you’d known this long and expect feelings not to grow complicated.

She spoke again knowing she was being a bitch “I mean, of course. We’re just friends…I mean I just popped your man cherry under a love will tear us apart poster. That probably speaks for it’s self. There’s no reason to get any wild ideas about what this was. I was just doing you a favor.”

Reid frowned his stomach turning as he heard the hurt in her voice. This wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want her to feel like this.

She spoke again refusing to look at him wanting to punch herself for the way her eyes were growing damp. “I did you a favor. I mean you should be fine when you manage to get someone to do this with again. Hell with that mouth and those fingers of yours alone you’ll probably make the next girl you do this with happy…We’ll always be friends.”

Reid felt the words leave him before he could stop them. “Friends don’t do this.”

She let out a huff not helping but to feel her sorrow and confusion turning to anger. She rose her voice not meaning to. “Friends don’t do this shit!”

Reid cringed as she shoved at him wanting him out of her sight. She couldn’t do this. If she kept it up things would never be the same between them. “You should leave. Just please, it’d probably be better if you just left.”

Reid stared down at her all the confusing thoughts swirling through his head stopping a simple answer hitting him. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have missed it?

He spoke refusing to give her what she wanted. She wasn’t going to shove him away. “No.”

“Spencer leave, please just go before we fuck this up. Just leave and we can try to just forget this ever happened.” She begged him her eyes watering she refusing to meet his gaze.

Reid spoke up shaking his head stubborn. “You’re right Y/N friends don’t do this. Maybe I don’t want to be friends.”

She cringed her heart breaking. She’d really done it now. She’d lost her best friend. She didn’t want to be without him. She didn’t know how to be without him.

She felt the breath leave her body as he spoke again. “I want more than that. I mean think about it I didn’t ask you to do this because I trust you…I mean I do trust you. I trust you, but it’s more than that. I mean…I think I asked you to do this because subconsciously I knew the truth.”

She finally dared to look at him Reid frowning as though he was lost in his own thoughts. He stared up at her speaking again. ‘The truth is that I love you Y/N. I think I’ve been in love with you for a very long time.”

She frowned wanting to argue that this was just the orgasm talking. This entire thing was probably just the chemicals surging through their brains. They were both sex happy, this wasn’t love.

Reid spoke again as though he could tell just what she was thinking. “I think I’ve been in denial about it for a really long time now…I mean, It used to piss me off, when other guys got to take you out. I thought I just felt overprotective, but it isn’t just that. I..I was jealous. I wanted to be the one taking you out.”

Y/N spoke her voice soft and pained as she continued to cry. “You don’t mean that. We’re just…we’re just sex happy.”

“No, it’s not that. Look at me and tell me you don’t love me. Look into my eyes and tell me you don’t feel the same. Do it and I’ll walk away right now.” Reid stated reaching for her refusing to let her shove him away.

Y/N starred up at him wanting to force herself to do it, wanting to force her brain and common sense to make her say the words.

She stared up at him her dearest oldest friend. She found herself unable to deny it. She could never lie to him.

“I love you. I think I love you probably more than anything. I love you Spencer Reid.”

Reid smiled his own eyes beginning to water as he took her into his arms his lips locking over hers this kiss a far cry from the nervous inexperienced sloppy kisses he’d given her earlier tonight.

He pulled away his hand pressing to her cheek unable to pull his body away from hers needing to hold her. “I love you too.”

They remained like that for a long while Reid getting her to lie against him holding her tight in his arms reassuring her of his love with gentle kisses and soft whispers of adoration.

Once they’d finally managed to stop crying their tears expressions of joy they began to drift off to sleep.

Y/N spoke her voice soft. “You know…there’s still a ton of condoms left in that bag.”

Reid snorted at this comment pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Jeez baby, let a guy get some sleep and rejuvenate. I know I’m young but I’m gonna need some downtime.”

Y/N rolled her eyes smacking his chest. “You’re lucky I love you you butt head.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead a sleepy pleased smile crossing his lips. “I love you too.”

They felt themselves drift off both knowing that things between them would never be the same. They were so much more than friends now.


End file.
